Cog Boss
Cog Boss, is the President of Cog Nation. His responsibilities is to run an army of robots and try to build a capitol to overthrow the toons success. He has been ordered by CogFather to keep the toons distracted while the secret plan goes underway. The plan to destroy the elemental seal around Toontown. In the meantime, he will order Cogs to destroy Toon buildings, ruin their projects. Just make the toon lives as miserable as possible. Cog Boss is Cogfather second in command so he has ties to the main honcho that is over him. Also, unlike other Cogs that under the rule of CogFather, Cog Boss has a subconscious mind also to determine and adequately rule the Cogs. But since Cog Boss has no toon background or DNA, he doesn't have any toony side effects in him unlike the other Cogs. Early Life Cog Boss flies to the Roger Rabbit Tower with CogFather to overlook the first MEGA invasion. It is offscreen, but CogFather is basically giving Cog Boss instructions on what to do. As CogFather departs, Cog Boss is now left in charge. He winks at the audience "breaking the 4th wall" this was all a decoy from the real plan. Putting the Plan in Action In episode 5, where Cog Boss gets his official speaking role, Cog Boss was getting a little frustrated that the toons are still so reliant. Enough that they were starting to go over budget. Until Inventor steps in that he has a master plan to stabilize production! Turning toon buildings into Cog buildings so Cogs can do trading and business and raise profits. Cog Boss is intrigued by the plan he didn't care it wasn't tested. He just wanted to get the profits stabilized as the big project was getting the Cog Factory up in running. Cog Boss was also watching Dr. Tory, keeping him hostage while CogFather goes about his rounds. Seeing the Power of Toontown As a Mover & Shaker and Broker took over a toon building, Broker got a little carried away with the takeover and unleashed one of the security features of Toontown to prevent unsuitability of Toontown. The power was great that it open a worm hole to defuse the building. This gave Cog Boss more insight and more promise as he was happy he didn't destroy Toontown so quickly. He would missed witnessing the power within Toontown. Toontown is really a special place and Cog Boss was intrigued he saw the vision of CogFather destiny. Moving Forward to Toon Invasion The plan may have been foiled as Broker was defeated. Cog Boss was too focus on the Cog Factory. He had to get it running and fast. However he had a little issue as Dr. Tory was about to escape. He did his first line of duty showing his authority terminating a Cog. This not only put fear in the robots, but it boosted the production. Dr. Tory is now put in a chamber below Cog City. With that the first Toon Invasion begins! Cog Boss was ready when he got the news the Toons were planning to invade. He was prepared and had his first Cog that came out the Cog Factory to handle the situation... The General. The order was simple, deal with the toons BUT also termination a toon, John Fingernails. The plan was go and was put to the test can Cog Boss handle the toons. While the toons began to invade, the low level goons were ready while the mega goons were in manufacturing ready to go. The defense was strong and Cog Boss manage to protect the nation. He was proud of the victory. He was even proud to hear that John Fingernails is gone. Having a Second Hand Cog Boss knows there will be times that he will be away from duty to handle business of the secret plan. So he appoints the first Vice Cog in the Nation "Shadow Gear". He felt to make Shadow Gear a hybrid. He knew that Alphinore inner element could make Shadow Gear powerful. That made now 2 cogs that are hybrids in the leadership of Cog Nation, including CogFather. Encountering Kox & Mischief Cog Boss was left in the dark about this fellow, but his encounter was nerve racking. As a special Cog he is, he could sense and gather the strength of the mana Kox. In due time, it gotten stronger. In between the events, Inventor steps up to Cog Boss on recruiting a TOON in their force. Cog Boss is pissed off bout Inventor action he forbids it. Cog Boss has a no toon policy and will never be revoked. As Kox gotten stronger, he messages CogFather of the growing force. In episode 15, we get the scene that CogFather gives more of the plotting. Giving Cog Boss the realization of his masters plans. The First Strike CogFather asks Cog Boss to accompany him on his venture to developing more of the secret plot of the seals. In turn, they go to Tooniverse Trade to meet Smirky. CogFather listens to Smirky for things till he hears John is still alive. Cog Boss get's a strike for his failure to complete the plans. Personality Cog Boss is head strong and loyal to CogFather. In his programming of disliking toons, he loves to scheme things to ruin Toons place of work and play. He also with subconscious mind he can conjure a great scheme to toon misery by easily analyzing and think like a toon while still caring 0%. Trivia *A community member named Daffodil Bud (Nicknamed "Daffy"), has a crush on this character. Category:Cog Characters Category:Cog Nation